Divine God of Hueco Mundo
by TRueLordZ
Summary: After Merged Zamasus defeat at hands of trunks and co black wakes up in hueco mundo as a vasto lorde class hollow will black finish his mission or will he see the good in humanity
1. Arrival

Black was confused to say the least one minute he fuses with his future counterpart to become the ultimate divine being to destroy those annoying saiyans and finally achieve his perfect utopia but ultimately failing due to trunks slicing merged Zamasu in half then he sees a bright light.

Eyes open to see a black sky with a white moon in a vast grey desert.

Black struggles to get up.

"Where am I?" black says before he notices a big difference his arms and the rest of his body is covered with some white bone structure and he feels a mask over his face.

"What the fuck happened to me!"

Black ignoring his new appearance he tries to sense his counterparts ki signature but cannot find it anywhere he can't even sense trunks or goku even vegeta.

Black also notices a strange feeling on his lower back to his surprise he sees a tail his surprise is short lived though he knows the strengths and weaknesses of thee tail he did do his research before taking goku's body as his own.

"I must find a way out of this wasteland I must finish my mission."

Black tries to summon his ki to fly but he cannot.

"Damn this casing is somehow stopping me from using my ki. Is this some kind of Punishment GOWASU!!!!"

Black suddenly senses something behind him.

"oh you're a big one aren't you."

A large Meno class hollow has appeared and tries to punch black.

Black sees no reason to dodge he will show this creature not to attack its betters.


	2. Information Gatering

"Roarrrrrrrrrr"

The Menos lets out a warcry as it launched its fist at black.

As the fist gets closer black is contemplating whether to kill it or to humiliate it.

black without any effort he stops the menos fist and casually throws it a couple meters away from him causing a loud thud as it lands

black runs and jumps on top of the hollow while he has his chance and rips the hollows arm right out its socket causing the hollow to scream in pain.

"Tell me where am i if you refuse i will beat you to death with your own arm" black says darkly with his signature grin

"you...are...in aarhg" The is interrupted by black punching him with his severed arm.

"hurry up i haven't got all day!"

The hollow fearing for very existence he should listen to every bone in his body not to attack this clear vasto lorde class hollow.

"you are in Hueco Mundo."

 _"In all my years as a kaioshin never have i heard of this place" black thinks_

"What is this place and where is it, what planet are we on?"

"Hueco Mundo is one the three dimensional planes of existence along with world of the living and the soul society."

"Explain"

"I will if you let me live i'll tell you everything please."

"YOU'RE STARTING TO IRRITATE ME TELL ME EVERYTHING MORTAL!"

"Mortal what do you mean?"

"WHO'S THE ONE WITH YOUR SEVERED ARM READY TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH I ASK THE FUCKING QUESTIONS HERE MORTAL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW AND I MIGHT TELL YOU."

"Ok ok i'll start with the world of living like the name suggests thats where living are if you die and you have regrets and shinigami does not get to you in time you become a hollow depending on your spirit energy you either become a normal hollow or next stage a menos as that is what i am, an even higher stage of hollow is a adjuchas they are stronger than all other hollows except for the extremely rare vasto lordes who the most powerful of hollows that is what you are."

 _"Hmmph spirit energy so thats the energy i feel coursing all over my casing"_ "What about this soul society is that where the shinigami live?"

"The soul society is where all the pure solus go who were saved by The Shinigami they go many names like soul reapers or death gods. Their main job is to slay hollows because we are tainted souls to them so we must be eradicated they say."

 _"Is it possible i am in a different world none this stuff as far as i know are in the 12 Universes so that means..."_ **"Hahahaha No Goku No Vegeta No Gods of destruction No gowasu and No trunks no one will stop me!."** "Thats all i know please let me go you never ever see me again."

"Im sure there's more information i need to know do you know if anyone else can give me more information?"

 _"I should send him to lord Baraggan so he can die."_

"Go to Baraggan Louisenbarn at los Noches it is just north of here he can tell you alot more than i can."

"Thank you Mortal"

black drops his arm

"So i can go now"

" **I didn't say i was going to let you live."** In black teleports next to the hollow and with a right hook a decapitates the hollow.

"Who did he think i was... pathetic Mortals Now i should get a move on to this Baraggan.

So its my first ever fanfic so im very new to this and let me know if missed anything out Ta Ta for now 


	3. First fight and Ally

**hey guys Lordz here some things i wanna say black will be kinda nerfed because you don't want characters completely destroying everyone at the beginning so black he will be op later so i decided the hollow casing that black currently has on him will prevent him from using ki well he can still use ki but not alot only enough to instant transmission black will still have his strength that will cause earthquakes and stuff like that but i will be letting him use ki once he becomes a arrancar he will be able to use some hollow abilities like the ceros he won't need the sonido because had instant transmission Now the first big fight of the Fic try and quess who he will be fighting P.S Blacks mask looks like time breaker bardocks.**

"Damn i feel like i've been walking for days that idiot better not have given me the wrong directions."

Black has been walking north like the Menos told him to but black has no idea how far it is plus every direction looks the same.

Black noticed on the top of hill he was currently walking past a white tree with many sharp spines.

"That height should allow me to see if there's anything that could be Los Noches."

Black walks up the hill and sees the tree and then looks around too see if theres anything but nothing until he sees the outline of a tower in the distance to the west.

"What are you doing here?"

black turns ready to fight and sees a white humanoid hollow like him with black wings and horns on his head.

"You think you can question a god?"

"You don't look like one and why would a god be in Hueco Mundo hollowfied unless you are a weak god." The stranger said in a emotionless voice

blacks saiyan blood boiled when this man bat called him weak god

 **"I'll show you weak you bastard!"** **Black lauches himself at the stranger and hits him in the face causing shockwaves all over terrain** **and sending flying but the stranger manages to recover in the air using his wings.**

 _"His strength is phenomenal no hollow is capable of that much strength alone the most logical way to fight is to keep a distance between me and him._

The winged stranger extends hand with one finger pointing at black.

 _"What is he doing pointing at me."_ " **CERO"** He whispers

suddenly green energy is shot out from his finger at black.

Black jumps to his right to dodge the blast then he looks up see another heading his way.

Black narrowly dodges to see the winged man sending a barrage of Ceros at him.

black dodges all blasts side to side running to the tree that is beneath the winged man and uses the tree as levergage to jump higher to attack but before he can hit his attacker.

A loud distortion type noise is heard then his attacker disappears then reappears with a kick on blacks back sending him plummeting into the ground.

"Urg bastard you'll pay for that."

Black looks up to see a other green blast heading straight at him.

 **BOOM!!!!!** "I will admit he was strong without usage of his spirit energy but..."

Black teleports above him then punches him square sending him into ground causing a large destroying the hill in the process.

Black instantly teleports above the stranger in the crater sending a whirlwind of punches upon him causing tremors all Hueco Mundo.

 **ELSEWHERE IN HUECO MUNDO**

 **Los Noches**

 **"Lord Baraggan do you feel all those tremors?" A male shark hollow asks**

 **"Of course i do you peasant most likely a new vasto lorde with immense power but he still has no chance against me if he dares challenge my rule."**

 **"Yes of course no one can challenge you.**

 **WEST OF THE BATTLE**

 **"Lady hallibel do you feel that overwhelming power?" A Snake adjuchas trembles in the overwhelming pressure that is spreading all cross Hueco Mundo**

 **"Yes i do sun-sun hopefully whoever it is doesn't come in this direction if he does i want all three of you to run and i will keep them here so you three can escape."**

 **"But lady Hallibel" All three hollows said in unison**

 **"No Buts"**

 **BACK TO THE BATTLE**

 **"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA now who's weak."**

 **Each punch sends shockwaves all over Hueco Mundo and crater justs keeps get bigger with each punch.**

 **The stranger throws a punch at blacks face.**

 **"You call that a punch i'll show you a real punch."**

Black punches the Stranger in face but it shatters his mask causing an eruption of pure power sending black backwards.

"What the ?" Black says

what is left of his attacker shocks black he has lost his casing now looks human except for the left side of his which has the leftovers of hollow mask he also sports messy black hair green eyes and teal lines that descend from both his eyes he also lost his wings.

"You are a worthy adversary what is your name?"

"My name is ... Ulquiorra Cifer and will show you true Despair."

"What was that transformation."

"I don't know but i will kill you for destroying my home."

Ulquiorra uses sonido to teleport to kick black but he narrowly blocks the quick attack causing another shockwave.

"Such speed so that transformation increased his speed and power."

Black punches Ulquirorra away and Ulquiorra recovers and points his finger at black.

black knows what he's planning so he tries something.

 **Dark souls 3 Soul of cinder OST**

Black gets into the stance and cups his hands black energy starts to form.

 **KA..ME..KA..ME..HAAAAAAA**

Black lauches the legendary attack at Ulquiorra as Ulquiorra lauches his cero.

The beams clash then a struggle occurs with ulquiorra slowly pushing black back.

" _No i can't lose to him nooooo"_

 _Black suddenly remembers something from when he was fused with his counterpart._

 _Flurrys of kicks strike merged zamasu and send him flying._

 _The attacker comes in to continue his assault._

 _"No you don't SON GOKU!"_

 _Zamasu grabs his leg and constricts it with son goku screaming in pain then._

 ** _"Kaioken!!!!!"_**

 _"What!?"_

 _Goku backkicks Zamasu sending him plummeting._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"You have lost give up while you still the chance."

"I will never give up not before my i've achieved my perfect Utopia."

 **"Kaioken!!!"**

A blazing red aura covers in his entirety giving extra power.

Blacks black Kamekameha completely pushes Ulquiorras green Cero back.

" _what power perhaps he can give me purpose."_

 **Boom!!!!!!!!**

Smoke encompasses the entire area.

black releases the kaioken.

"herrrr...herrr... Now i know why son goku used that as a last resort"

Black sees Ulquiorra on his knees weakend.

"He's still alive maybe i could use him."

"I admire that you're still alive congrats."

Ulquiorra looks up "Why are you congratulating me."

"Because i've decided that you will work for me **SWEAR YOUR LIFE AND LOYALTY TO ME."**

"We will do great things together."

"I swear my life to you and my undying loyalty to you my lord."

"What may i call you my lord?"

"Call me Lord Black.

 **so thats chapter 3 thanks for reading please leave reviews and constuctive criticism so i can improve my writing as for the fic i will be updating every sunday from now on so i can make sure chapters are nice and long so again thanks for reading see you guys soon.**


	4. SERIOUS READ

Just saw the reviews jesus i will not tolerate harassment to anyone so if you see a comment or review and its something you don't agree with either ignore it or tell the person in a civilesed manner they are wrong don't say they shouldn't have been born and oh yeah kakatotsanmistic that last review you left what the fuck man i remember you as well from that vegeta god of destruction crossover fic between dbz - bleach and justice league just stop getting butthurt when somesone does or says something you don't like thats what you did to percival black when he made that vegeta fic now he cancelled it i was liking that story.

i will not accept this but i will give a warning **DO NOT HARASS ANYONE IN THE REVIEWS**.

thats all i wanted to say new chapter coming sunday see ya.


	5. Repaying The Favor

**Sup Guys and Gals if there are any welcome to Divine god imma try make this long but its annoying because i do all my writing on the app so it looks long on my phone but on a laptop it looks short anyway i want some suggestions from you guys on what blacks zanpakuto name should be i've been thinking but i just can't come up with one so please share your thoughts so now thats done enjoy.**

Normal dialogue

 _Thoughts_

" **LORD BLACK"** "I will follow your every command to death my lord."

"Good now lets go we have places to be at and people to see."

"Where are we going my lord?" Ulquiorra questions

"Los Noches you wouldn't happen to know where it is?"

"I've heard many hollows talked about it passing by my home but i've never been there myself I have stayed in that tree for thousands of years."

"Hmmph i did see a tower to the west before you decided to make your presence known to me."

"Then we should go their then may ask why?"

"you ask to many questions but i quess that's how you are, we are going Los Noches to talk this Baraggan Louisenbarn for information."

"Baraggan Louisenbarn that's the king of Hueco Mundo."

"interesting so that hollow i interrogated sent me to the king to get me killed what a fool."

 **2 Hours later**

"We are nearly there Ulquiorra be on guard."

"Yes Lord Black what if Baraggan doesn't give any information what will you do then?"

"I'll kill him plain and simple."

As they continue walking towards they see a lone figure standing in front of the tower.

"Turn and leave this place." The stranger says

"And who are you to command me Woman."

"I am Tier Hallibel and this territory belongs to me."

Tier hallibel has golden blond messy hair and green eyes and her entire body is covered except her upper face and wields a giant shark tooth on her right hand.

"So this is not Los Noches i presume."

"No this not."

"wel-"

Out of nowhere three adjuchas appear behind Hallibel a deer, snake and a lion.

"Lady hallibel we will help you fight these trespassers." The lion adjuchas says

"Yeah we can take theses creeps for sure."

"Mila Rose, Apacci, sung-sun i told you to run if a fight broke out."

"You have protected us now let us protect you lady Hallibel." Sung-sun Argue

"Fine but be careful."

"Ulquiorra we can't fight since im still recovering what about you?"

"Im still hurt from your blast my lord."

when their about fight

"Well well what do we have here its like an old fashioned standoff."

Everyone looks to see 5 hollows the leader seems to be a male shark hollow.

"Hallibel as much i would love to see you get whats been coming to you im under orders from lord Baraggan to once ask you if you would be his queen since you are the strongest female hollow as he is the strongest of all hollows.

Black chuckles "Clearly he hasn't met me yet."

"WHA-"

"I will give you same answer i have always given NO."

"Lord Baraggan does not like your answer you should really reconsider."

"It is clear she's not interested in king...

so why don't you just FUCK OFF." Black says irritated by this hollows attempt to get his king this woman

"How dare you watch when i bring lord Baraggan to kill you and your emo boyfriend come boys were leaving."

The hollows leave leaving Black and Ulquiorra and hallibels group alone.

 _"Whats an emo." Ulquiorra thinks confused_

"I guess i must thank you for helping us. hallibel says

"Don't give me your thanks he was just annoying me with his whining plus we were not looking for a fight."

"So why did you come here then was it to devour our souls?" hallibel questions

Black looks to Ulquiorra asking what she means.

"Hollows devour other hollows to gain more power my lord."

"Ha i would never devour another hollow i will never rely on anothers strength anyway we thought this was Los Noches but i can tell it isn't."

"Well as thanks you may rest here for the night to recuperate Thats if you want." hallibel says looking into blacks eyes

Black also looking into hallibels piercing green eyes

 _"I feel her eyes scrutinising my very soul and her eyes are so beautiful i feel like i would myself in eyes."_

"Lord Black"

"Lady hallibel"

Both break their spell with hallibel looking away with blush mostly covered by her hollow mask.

Black shakes his head mentally cursing this mortal body.

Silence ensues

Before hallibel can speak black speaks first " Me and my companion will graciously accept your offer."

 **Meanwhile** **at Los Noches**

 **"WHAT SHE SAID NO AGAIN NOT TO MENTION I WAS INSULTATED BY A RANDOM HOLLOW!!!!!"**

"Yes lord Baraggan he disrespected you."

" **I have had enough of her refusing my advancements and now a nobody disrespects me i shall show all why im the king!!!"**

Just as he finishes a other hollow comes to alert Baraggan of some new.

"My lord three people have coming to speak to you."

" **Really who are they?"**

"My lord they are three soul reapers."

Baraggan quietened himself before.

" **Bring them to me now."**

Just minutes after the servant leaves he comes back with the three mentioned soul reapers.

"Who are you and why are you here soul reaper."

As the atmosphere becomes tense the soul reaper in front of the other two has a smirk on his completely unafraid.

"My name is sosuke Aizen former Captain of squad 5 and i have a proposition for You."

 **Back to Hallibels hideout**

It is late as Hueco Mundo has gotten darker then usual.

Black is currently standing on the balcony thinking about his past.

 _"I lost...I lost to humans maybe just maybe there is more to them the gods gave them so much power why they are supposed to be failures."_

 _"No they can't be failures i lost to them what do i now then do i continue towards my dream or do i find something new or someone." Blacks mind drifts to his new even he doesn't know what to call her but Tier Hallibel is different from anyone he has met._

 _"She is a warrior but prefers to not fight for what reason is that is it because she thinks she's strong or she just doesn't see a reason to."_

"Am i interrupting something?"

 _"Speak of the devil."black mentally says before he turns to see hallibel standing by the doorway_

"No im just thinking." Black replys

"Well would you mind if i join you?"

"No this your home do whatever you please."

"Where is Ulquiorra?" Black asks

"Having a conversation with sung-sun and ignoring mila rose and appaci at the same time."

"So do you protect them?"

"Yes i do because i am a vasto lorde i decided to protect other female hollows because the males target us."

"Why do they target the females?"

"Because they think were weak and and easy."

"Fools i have met powerful women before." Black says remembering the angel who represented universe 10 Cus and the God of destruction of universe 2 Helles.

"Its good know you and Ulquiorra don't think the same as most others do." hallibel says smiling

"He's a special being i have never met someone like him before even when i was alive."

"So you remember your past life?"

"Every single moment why are you asking?"

"Very few hollows remember their past life not even i do." hallibel says with a sad face but is covered by her mask

 _"She seems upset by her tone."_

Black turns to leave but before he does he puts his hand on hallibels shoulder causing hallibel to tense and blush she turns her head to look at black.

"A wise old man who was also a friend told me to see good not only evil in humanity."

"New life New me so like me just keep moving forward and look to the future."

With that black walks off to sleep for the night leaving Hallibel alone on the balcony.

 _"Why does my chest hurt? its probably nothing." Hallibel turns to turn in for rhe night._

 **The Next Day**

"I must thank you for letting us stay the night." Black says bowing

Hallibel bows back " Its nothing i was only helping you two after you helped me."

"Well we must get going perhaps maybe we will see each other again."

Black and Ulquiorra begin their journey to Los Noches.

 _"I hope we do meet again...black."_

 **2 Hours later**

"Lady hallibel we ha-"

 **BOOM!!!**

"Time to die you bitch!"

"You" Hallibel says looking at him

 _"He's like Ulquiorra his mask is broken how?"_

"I don't know what i should do kill your little friends then kill you or i should kill them slowly to see the look in your face it doesn't matter you will still die today Then i will go find that prick who insulted me and kill him."

"You bastard i will never let you touch them!!" Hallibel shouts letting out a yellow aura.

Hallibel sonidoes to him and slashs at him but he sidesteps and slices her across her abdomen.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA This power is fucking Lit now you will die."

He points his blade towards her chest

 _"Sung-sun, Mila Rose, Apacci and...Black im sorry i wasn't strong enough."_

"Dieeee!!"

"No you don't."

The sword snaps

 **5 Minutes Earlier**

"Los Noches better not be far I've had enough of walking."

"Perhaps we could sonido there."

"Good idea le-."

Black stops walking and turns looking back at hallibels tower.

"My lord whats wrong?"

"Hallibels power just skyrocketed she needs help lets go."

both sonido to the location

"Ulquiorra find appaci, Mila Rose and Sung-sun I'll find hallibel."

"Ulquiorra nods and sonidos to find the others.

"DIE!!!!"

Black instant transmissions to stop the blade from piercing hallibel.

"No you don't" Black says before piercing the shark arrancar through the chest with his fist.

"uugh...uugh bastarddddd."

Hallibel can barely stand but succumbs to her wounds and collapses, Black manages to catch her.

"Thank you black." Hallibel chokes

"Well look at this Gin i didn't expect him to attack."

"Yes captain Aizen perhaps we should help them."

"Yes they could be of great use to us."

Aizen walks over to them and Black turns see him coming.

"Who are you?"

"I am sosuke Aizen and this Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen."

"Are you with him?"

"I gave him the power but i did not give him the order he went of his own accord."

 _"I don't like this feeling i get from him but he gave him that power he can give me the power as well."_

Aizen looks at hallibel and asks " Do you wish for power to protect those girls?"

"Yes i do"

"Just swear your life and loyalty to me and i will grant you and them power."

"I swear my life to you and will sacrifice myself for you."

Aizen smirks then turns to black " And what about you"

"I accept your offer no promises on loyalty."

Aizen still smirking " _I will have to keep him in check like grimmjow."_

Aizen turns and sees Ulquiorra " What about you?"

Ulquiorra Looks at Aizen thens looks at Black, Black looks back at him and nods silently.

"Yes i swear my life to you and my undying loyalty to you my Lord."

"Well then let us go back to Los Noches.

"To give all of you your new power."

 **I know Black seemed really OOC There but doesn't matter does it anyway thanks for reading love to see more reviews from you guys make sure you suggest some zanpakuto names for black so thats done see ya guys next week**


End file.
